You catch more flies with honey
by sas.90
Summary: [You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar] That sound, that goddamn sound. He knew it so well. The sound of a helicopter, the sound of a tuned engine of a motorcycle.. a fly! Proper random, involves Booth being rudely awoken by a fly.


**_Note#1; _Proper randomness this. Popped into my head when I was trying to do my homework and a fly decided to zooom around my head. I thought Booth would be the best character in a story about a fly since he's got some anger issueses every now and then (girl in the gator, the clown. Lol amazing that scene). Anyway that's it really, hope you like it!**

**_Note#2; _I am currently working hard on the 7th chapter of 'Hot Blooded', but I kind of seem to be stuck on it. If any of you readers of 'Hot Blooded' have tips, suggestions, ideas etc. Please PM me! I could always use a little help. Also on who the stalker can be XD. Thanks.**

**_Note#3; _Thanks to Kelly (my wife!) for the title. As you can see it's menna be 'You catch more flies with honey than you do with Vinegar' but that didn't fit in the summary lol. I forgot what it means, but that's besides the point. It's only 8.30am!  
**

**Oh yeh, a disclaimer almost forgot!**

**_Disclaimer; _**_I own bones, in my body that is, however I do **not **own the show **Bones.** Bugger._**  
**

* * *

**You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar.**

Special Agent Seeley Booth smiled blisfully as he shifted, the half of his face pressing into the comfortable pillow that sat underneath his head. He rolled onto his bare belly and pulled the cool sheets a little further over his shoulders, a low satisfied moan emitting from his throat. The moon bathed the bedroom in a soft light, making it not too bright and not too dark for the agent to sleep in. Just the way he liked it. Silence pressed against his ears and a small smile tugged at his lips, revealing that he was enjoying his current dream. Everthing was just perfect.

_Zoooooom._

Booth slowly opened one of his eyes when he heard the low disturbing sound break his perfect silence. He was thinking the worst.

_Zoooooooooom._

That noise. That god damned noise. He knew it so well. The sound of a helicopter when it got close to his ears. The sound of a reved up engine of a motorcycle. Booth cursed under his breath and shifted onto his side, pulling the sheets over his ear and pressing his other ear into the soft pillow. There was no way this noise was going to keep him awake. He needed his sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. Show and tell at Parker's school. He needed to be fit for it, so Parker could show his FBI-agent dad off to the other kids in his class. Booth listened intently for a while and then closed his deep brown eyes, letting out a small sigh of relief. It was gone.

The special angent shifted onto his back and then slowly started to drift off into peaceful slumber again.

_Zoooooom._

His eyes snapped open and an irritated sigh escaped his lips.

"I can't believe this." He muttered to himself. He swung the covers off of his chest and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "I'll get you."

He dragged himself out of bed and got to his feet, making his way across the room towards the lightswitch and managing to bump his toe into his bed leg in the process. Booth cursed under his breath and half-hopped the rest of the way to the lightswitch and flicked it on, blinking against the bright light the bedroom was now bathed in.

"Where are you, you little peace-disturbing bastard?" Booth rubbed his big toe momentarily before walking over to his bed and bending down to pick up one of his slippers.

_Zoooooom._

Booth quickly stood up, a slipper in his hand, but in his hurry to get up to see the fly he forgot about the small lamp on his bedside cabinet and he managed to send it flying as he brought his head up. _Crash. _Booth looked at the smashed lamp on the floor and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

"I'm not going to chase after you all night. Forget it." He manoeuvred his way across the floor, careful not to step in the smashed pieces of the lamp, and he opened his window.

"Okay, it's up to you. Either you fly out of the window now, or I'll shoot you." Booth let his eyes scan the room for the small black insect and spotted him on the mirror. "Right." He smiled and stepped over to the mirror, starting to wave his slipper around frantically in an attempt to send the fly towards the window.

_Zooooom._

Afer fifteen minutes off attempting to make the fly, fly out of the window – without any luck – Booth was starting to lose his patience. He sat down on his bed and threw his slipper down on the floor next to the broken lamp. He placed his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. _I hate flies. Hate them. They're worse than criminals; at least you can shoot those.  
_He looked up and pulled a face when he saw what a mess he had made. His bedside lamp broken on the floor, several pillows scattered throughout the room and his bedding on the floor at the end of his bed. Who ever thought one little fly could make so much mess?

_Zooooooooooooom. _

Booth looked up and noticed that the fly had landed on the windowsill of his opened window. A small smile tugged at his lips and his hope returned.

"Yes, that's it, buddy. Now go outside." He slowly got to his feet and carefully made his way over to the window, hoping he wouldn't scare the fly. He picked up a pillow from the floor and held it in front of him with outstretched arms.

"Go." He dove towards the window, the pillowing aiming straight for the fly. The pillow hit the windowsill and Booth pushed it out of the window, quickly leaning out of it and closing it with a loud 'bang'. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled, proud to finally have succeeded. He closed his curtains and turned around walking back to his comfortable bed.

What he saw there made his mouth drop in unbelief. There, right there on his pillow sat the fly, rubbing it's front legs together as if it was laughing at the special agent.

"Oh that's it." Booth growled, bending down and gathering his sheets into his arms. He grabbed a pillow and stalked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**Review! Review! Review!  
**_

_**Oh yeh, did I mention I like reviews:) **_


End file.
